Summer Surprised
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: Kejutan Watari di musim panas... TITLE CHANGED!


Swimming?

Tangan saya dah lama gak ngetik fic nih. jadi kayaknya bakal byk fic yang bakal dipost dalam satu waktu yg bersamaan.

Untuk yang ini kayaknya oneshot aja. Habis banyak tanggungan fic bersambung yang harus segera di post juga.

Rate: K+

Beware: semua chara yang ada disini hampir OOC semua. Bagi anda yang tidak suka OOC yang berlebihan, jangan baca fic ini.

Warning: fic ini hanya hiburan semata, TITIK!!!!!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Di suatu musim panas yang sangat panas...

"gyahhh.... panas banget sih! Milkshake coklat gw dah habis nih." Seru Mello

"gw juga." kata Matt yang milkshake alpukat (ada ya? Ada-adain ajah) nya udah abis sejak lama.

"udah gitu bosan lagi. Coba ada kerjaan gitu." Kata Near sambil meminum Milkshake vanilla nya

"lu ajah mah yang kerja, mendingan gue maen lageh..." sembur Mello

"gak ada yang bisa gue bunuh." Sahut Beyond

All: menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari Beyond

"just kidding,bro! Jangan dianggap serius napa?" sahut Beyond sambil menuang gelasnya yang awalnya berisi Milkshake strawberry.

"yah, udah abis." serunya lagi ketika melihat gelas nya tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun cairan dari Milkshakenya lagi.

"gimana kalo kita berenang?" usul L sambil menyedot Milkshake gabungannya. (rasa coklat,pokat,vanilla, dan strawberry)

"berenang? Seru sih, tapi dimana?" tanya Matt

"gimana kalo di Bali? Byk bule lowh! Bs dijahilin huahahaha..." kata Near

(A-chan: bukannya dia sendiri bule yak?)

"nyadar pak, kita ini di Winchester. Masa Cuma berenang aja pake acara keluar dari benua ndiri." Kata Beyond

"blm lagi menurut survei yang saya lihat di internet, tingkat kejahatan disana tinggi loh. Sebagai contoh adalah ledakan bom yang terjadi dulu." Kata L

"hyahaha... ternyata L nii-chan tau." Kata Mello

"iya dong! Saya kan detektif terhebat di dunia gitu lowh." Kata L pamer

"nyesel gw muji lo." Pikir Mello

"ahoy, anak-anak. Sedang bosen kah?" tanya Watari

"kenapa nanya nyah baru sekarang? Kami udah bosan dari 2 Jam yang lalu tauk." Kata Mello sewot

"ya sudah, kalian mau berenang kan? Ayo, saya tahu tempat bagus supaya kalian bisa berenang dengan tenang tanpa perlu berdesak-desakan yang dikarenakan oleh ramai nya penduduk karena cuaca yang sangat panas." Kata Watari panjang lebar

All: "Grookk... grokkk..." –ketiduran-

"dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang! Orang tua ngomong gak didengerin. Dasar durhaka." Kata Watari

(A-chan:" kan lo ndiri yg ngomong panjang banget.")

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"enak tidurnyah...?"tanya Watari

"hueh, sekarang jam brp?" tanya Near

"udah jam tiga sore."jawab Watari lagi

"UUAPPPAHHHH..." tereak mereka

"jadi, kita gak jadi berenang dong." Sesal Matt

"tenang, kalian sudah bs berenang sekarang."

"hueh? Emang kami dimana?" tanya Near

Yaph, terlihat lah sebuah pantai kosong melompong yang di airnya gak ada satupun ikan apalagi tumbuhan.

"jangan-jangan kita..." kata Beyond

Watari Cuma senyum-senyum ajah.

"di..." kata Matt

"ng, rasanya saya pernah liat pantai ini di salah satu website internet deh." Kata L

"ini di..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"silahkan berenang kalo kalian ingin. Gak bakal ada yang ngelarang kalian kok. Kalian bahkan gak bakal bisa tenggelam disini. Cuma kalian bisa mati karena keasinan air laut ini." Kata Watari (dgn muka horror banget)

"LAUT MATI????????????????????" tereak mereka

BRUKK...

Mereka pun jatuh pingsan...

"itulah ganjaran kalo tidak mendengarkan nasihat orang tua." Kata Watari

-FIN-

Near:"GaJe banget sih fic mu yang ini."

A-chan:"hiyah, sekarang Near-chan yang nemenin kakak yaph? Gomenasai para author, saya lagi buntu ide inih!"

Ide:"ngapain sayah dipanggil-panggil?"

A-chan:-nendang Ide kluar dr penpik-

Oh ya, btw saya juga kurang byk sumber tentang Laut mati inih. Jadi kalo ada yg salah, tolong beritahu saya lewat review yaph?

Blm lagi katanya kalo berenang disitu gak bakal tenggelam karena kadar garam yang terkandung sangat tinggi.

Huah... cukup bgt tuh buat persediaan garam seumur hidup XD

Ok, review di buka sekarang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
